090814-Lily-Erisio
09:14 GC: Erisio is slumped up against a wall, drawing in the ground with a stick 09:17 GT: Lily meanders over. "Whatcha doing?" 09:22 GC: "Drawin*, it*s pretty boring just waiting out here." 09:23 GC: The *drawing* seems to consist of two stick figures with angry eyes, and one with sad ones. All 3 are frowning. 09:23 GC: so: >:( :( >:( 09:23 GT: "Who're they?" 09:25 GC: "Oh uh" Erisio quicky erases the drawing with his foot. "No one" 09:27 GC: "who*re *you*?" 09:29 GT: "Lily Mavico, Daughter of Doir Mavico and Scion of Arena. Also suspicious now." She sits. "What's on yer mind?" 09:32 GC: "You*re a seer, you figure it out." He avoids looking her in the eyes, and avoids looking at her at all. 09:33 GT: "Youuuu're...mad at me about something, I think." 09:33 GC: "Not exactly" 09:33 GT: "Shit. Uh." She shrugs. "I got nothing." 09:36 GT: "Is it the snake oil. You're frustrated over the snake oil." 09:36 GC: "Nope." 09:38 GT: "Fuck. Is it the window." 09:38 GC: "Wow you suck at this" 09:39 GT: "Thank you for the commentary. I definitely needed that." 09:41 GC: "Think about things that you have said or done today. Just think for a moment, and maybe you*ll figure it out." 09:42 GT: "Is it. Is it my insinuating science is better than plants. Plants are science too, I am sorry." 09:42 GC: "Oh my fucking god I*m mad because my sisters fucking hate each other" 09:43 GT: "OHHHHHHH, OK." She pouts. "Well, you could have just SAID." 09:44 GC: "I thought I*d see how long it would take you to think of it" 09:45 GT: She pouts more. "You are the worst and I hate you forever." 09:46 GC: "Wow thanks. Good to know I*m on your shitlist too. That really lifts my mood. Thanks a ton "sis"." 09:46 GT: "Oh my Goddddd, it was a joke. A *joke*." 09:49 GC: He just sighs and starts drawing again. 09:50 GT: "Augh. I am sorry your sister is a prick sometimes but come on. She treated my wounds with dog piss and shaving cream because I was deemed too stupid to get actual treatment. And apparently I'M supposed to be the teambreaker." 09:50 GC: This time, it looks like a small wilting flower 09:52 GC: "I just want to know why you*re both so detirmined to get at eachother*s throats" 09:52 GC: "Like, you specifically said you were going to take the deal just to piss Acey off" 09:53 GT: "Cause she was pissing ME off at the time." 09:56 GC: "WHy do you hate her so much? Why does she hate you so much?" 09:58 GT: "I dunno! Maybe it's because she's a paranoid bimbo who fawns over Merrow so fiercely I feel like I'm gonna puke every time I see her? Maybe it's genetic? Maybe we're born with it?" She strikes a pose. "Maybe it's Maybelline." 10:01 GC: "This isn*t the type of conversation you joke about. But got it, you hate her because she*s a paranoid bimbo" 10:07 GT: "Mm hmm. If you've got any counterarguments, I'd love to hear them. Of course, I'll probably still think she's a bitch until she acts otherwise, but hey, you can give it your best shot." 10:10 GC: "Ok. Sure." 10:14 GC: "Acenia is totally cool and sweet and smart. Even though we fight sometimes we always make up, and usually the fight was my fault anyway. She*s always been there for me and I wish I could always be there for her. She might be the best sister I ever had." 10:15 GC: "I love her so much, but I also love you. Because you*re smart, and funny, and you share my interests, and even though we only just met you*re my biological sister and that*s awesome, and you might also be the best sister I ever had" 10:15 GT: "Aww." 10:15 GC: "But I can*t have two best sisters and you both hate each other and if this were the place for jokes I*d say you*re both Lisa and you*re tearing me apart" 10:16 GC: "But it isn*t the place for jokes..." He looks back to his drawing, which in his rant had become an angry mess of squiggles 10:17 GT: "Well we can't have that." she grins. "One of us has to bite the bullet and be Tommy Wiseau." 10:19 GC: "Just who ever it is, don*t decide to make a movie" 10:21 GT: "Sorser will be my Greg Sestero. It'll be great." 10:25 GC: He chuckles a little and continues drawing. It isn*t even clear what it*s supposed to be anymore. 10:26 GC: "I wonder what*s going on in there" 10:27 GT: "Hell if I know. Probably getting their hearts charmed out by the puppies." 10:29 GC: "Look, when they come out of their, can you at least try and build a bridge between you two? Like, find some common ground?" 10:31 GT: "Tried doing that the very first conversation. The only common ground we've got is being unable to get along for more than 5 minutes." 06:01 GC: "Are you sure? Like sure-sure? If you both were to stop antagonizing each other constantly? You would have no common ground at all?" 06:02 GT: "Well I mean duh we both have overprotective moms and stressful home lives and big secrets we had to keep and blah blah blah but I mean like EMOTIONALLY." She waves her hands vaguely. "FRIENDSHIPPY." 06:02 GT: "-ly. Friendshippyly?" 06:03 GT: "That sounds hells of awkward. Friendshippy works, I think." 06:03 GC: "Ok so like, your clashing personalities make it hard/impossible to get along" 06:04 GC: "But, do you really have to both make every little thing a huge deal? Like seriously we spent most of our time on the street listening to you two yell at each other and apply dog piss to wounds" 06:07 GT: "Ohhh noooo, how dare we have emotions," she says flatly. 06:10 GC: "I don*t mean it like that! I mean, there*s no need to fight. Yeah you don*t have to like each other, but it doesn*t mean you have to fight all the time" 06:11 GT: She crosses he arms huffily. "I guess I can sort of maybe try not to antagonize her even though she's always the one who starts shit anyways you butt. You are a butt. Have I mentioned this. Your face is a butt. Your arms are butts. Your anatomical structure is composed entirely of microscopic butts." 06:13 GC: "Don*t you be too harsh now, I might start to cry." He says flatly. "And don*t think you*re being singled out either, I*ll be having the same conversation with Acey" 06:13 GT: "Okey doke." She stick out her tongue. "Erassio." 06:15 GC: "Fine, uh... Lame-y" 06:15 GT: "We need to work on your pun skills." 06:18 GC: "Do we...? I*m good when it*s like.. plants." 06:20 GT: "Having a theme's good. You gotta know when to pun in a pinch, though." She sighs dramatically. "It's a dog-eat-dog world out there, Erisio, and you don't wanna get caught with your..." She makes finger pistols. "Schnauzers down." 06:21 GC: "I haven*t heard about dog eat dog worlds since I was... ca-nine." 06:21 GT: "It's a noble field of study, and easy to pick up. Don't exactly need a...lab-rador." 06:25 GC: "I... uh... yeah I*m still too bummed to think of anything else" 06:27 GT: "Soz." She sits down beside him and starts drawing in the sand. She's a decent artist. Nothing to write home about, but not exactly stick figures either. She starts drawing what looks like a depiction of Sorser, grinning his trademark snakelike grin. 06:30 GC: "Oh my, romance is in the air" 06:31 GT: She blushes. "Shaddup. Just drawing what came to mind." She starts drawing a picture of Erisio with a butt in place of a face. 06:34 GC: He hmphs. "So mean, if I had time I could show you how good I am at making art" 06:35 GT: "Ohoho. That a challenge?" 06:36 GC: "And *hwat* if it is?" He puts odd emphasis on the h sound. 06:37 GT: "HWELL then, I might have to take you up on your offer there." She grins. "See just hwat you can do." 06:41 GC: He decaptchalouges quite a few paintings. They are actually... pretty decent. They seem to be of unfamilliar trolls. 06:42 GT: "Whoa." She takes one and looks it over. "These are pretty good. Who are they?" 06:43 GC: "I dunno. People" 06:44 GT: "Neato." She hands it back. "Consider me soundly hwupped." 09:54 GC: "You got so hwupped." He captchalouges the paintings. 09:55 GT: "It is insane how hwupped I got." 09:57 GC: "Oh hey so, why did you start crying and give the dog your sheet anyway?" 09:58 GT: She takes on a faraway look. "Damn bastard showed me his family." 09:58 GC: "Huh?" 10:00 GT: "You tell me you wouldn't feel sorry for a kid whose mom's got 14 other siblings to feed." 10:00 GC: "Wha? How*d you know about his family? I mean I know my memory is good but even I can*t remember what I don*t know" 10:01 GT: "Oh. Right." She taps her head. "Read his mind, I think." 10:01 GC: His head tilts to the side and he looks confused. 10:03 GT: "Seer of Mind, remember? I can see yer braaaaains." She waggles her fingers spookily. "I'm still kind of shit at it though, it looks like."" 10:03 GT: *" 10:04 GC: "Oh wow! I didn*t think we could use our powers so quickly!" 10:04 GC: "How do you do it?" 10:06 GT: "It's like...sonar, kinda? I sort of send out a pingy thing at the guy and get stuff back, It's how I knew Acenia was alive back when Balish kidnapped her. I could feel her mind. It was reeeeally fuzzy, though." 10:07 GC: "No No, I mean how do you get yourself to send out the sonar? Because I*m a mind player too, so maybe I could learn!" 10:08 GT: She shrugs. "Think really hard and hope it works." 10:11 GC: "Uh... ok" 10:12 GC: "So you just... think..." Erisio puts fingers over his temples and concentrates REALLY REALLY HARD 10:13 GT: She makes an effort not to laugh. "Well, you have to figure out what you're trying to do first." 10:14 GC: "Nope, nothing" 10:14 GC: "I*ll just... meditate... or something..." 10:15 GT: "Pff, meditating. Ain't nobody got time for that. I'll just keep progressing on my way to becoming a human lie detector. Like I said, you should probably figure out what the Hell you're actually trying to do before doing it." 10:16 GC: "Ok, I*ll talk to ya later than" 10:16 GT: "Okey doke."